


2 in the Morning

by snapealina



Series: HP May Madness [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, I'm so sorry, Infidelity, M/M, i don't know what happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 05:19:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4047652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snapealina/pseuds/snapealina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's 2 in the Morning. Ron and Hermione's marriage isn't going well. Ron does something stupid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	2 in the Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the livejournal community hp-may-madness.  
> Prompts: NKOTB song: 2 in the morning. Brick. Kink: Anonymous sex Bonus points as always for glory hole!  
> Glory hole - check! Kinky? - not so much...
> 
> Characters belong to JK Rowling.

When Ron and Hermione got married, Ron was sure it was going to last forever. They had defeated Voldemort and if you could get through something like that, you could get through anything. He truly believed that this was the way it was supposed to be. Hermione and Ron, it made perfect sense. Who else would understand what the other one had been through?

However, married life wasn't as easy as his parents had made it seem. He loved Hermione, he really did, but they argued a lot. A _lot_. This didn't come as a very big surprise considering how much they had fought as friends, but Ron had hoped that the romantic part of the relationship would calm it down a bit. It didn't. It just made the arguing more intense.

It was five years into their marriage when Ron one night discovered that they had stopped arguing. This could have been a good thing if it hadn't been for the fact that they had basically also stopped talking. They were barely home at the same time, and when they were, they were doing their separate things around the house only exchanging a few words when it was absolutely necessary.

This particular night, Ron had sensed that Hermione had been trying to say something, but when he had asked what, she hadn't said anything else and it had turned into one of their old classic fights where both expected the other to be a mind-reader and just _know_ what was wrong. This resulted in an evening of awkward silence and nasty looks. 

When they went to bed, Hermione tucked the duvet around herself and turned her back to Ron. Ron sighed and turned the other way.

Around midnight, Ron still wasn't asleep and he could sense that Hermione wasn't either. He turned around and shifted closer. "Hermione," he whispered and put his hand on her shoulder. "Tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing's _wrong_ , Ron," Hermione snarled and wrapped the covers tightly around herself.

"Apparently not," Ron sighed and rolled back to his own side. 

After another two hours of staring at the ceiling wondering what he had done to make Hermione this way, Ron had had enough. 

"Fuck this, I need some air." 

Ron got out of bed, got dressed and left the house. He Apparated to Knockturn Alley where he knew there was a bar that never closed. He ordered a Firewhiskey, downed in a single gulp, and ordered another one before sitting down at the stool. After a large sip of his second drink he placed the glass on the bar. He hid his face in his hands and sighed deeply. Was this his life now? Silent-treatment and sleepless nights in a bar to get away? This wasn't how it was supposed to be. Marriage wasn't supposed to be horrible. Maybe it wasn't supposed to be him and Hermione after all? 

After finishing his forth or fifth whiskey, Ron headed for the loo. He went into the middle stall and closed the door behind him. He did his business and flushed the toilet. As he was about to leave the stall, he felt the whiskey kick in for real and felt suddenly very dizzy. He closed the lid and sat down on the toilet. Maybe he could just sit here for a little while before moving?

He knew he really ought to be getting home and sober up before getting to work. Sleep was obviously out of the question, but maybe they had some Wideye Potion at home to help him push on through. His head was still spinning and Ron felt incredibly tired. He closed his eyes to rest them for a bit.

The sound of someone entering the bathroom made Ron almost fall off his seat, and he grabbed the walls to stabilise himself. He heard the other person go into the stall next to his.

Some sort of low hum came from the other side of the wall and Ron wondered what the person was doing in there.The humming was followed by heavy breathing and Ron was really getting curious. It wasn't until this point that he discovered a hole in the wall, and that the other person's finger was beckoning him.

Ron had heard about this concept, but never seen it, let alone _tried_ it. But his curiosity got the better of him and with some support from the walls, he stood up.

The person on the other side of the wall was moaning now, and the sounds were starting to make Ron's cock twitch. It had been months since he had last had sex, and even longer since his last blow job, and Ron's trousers suddenly felt incredibly tight.

He opened the fly and soon found himself with his cock in his hand, stroking it with one hand, while leaning on the wall with the other. The other person was still moaning and Ron could hear the sound of a hand pumping fast. The breathing went faster and more ragged before it suddenly stopped and he could hear a long grunt coming from the other side of the wall. Ron was fully erect now and without thinking, he put his cock through the hole. There was some rustling on the other side before Ron suddenly felt a wet, hot mouth engulf his prick.

Ron gasped at the feeling and had to grab the top of the wall with both hands to manage to remain standing. The way the other person used their mouth and hands to work his penis was like nothing Ron had ever felt before. Sex with Hermione was fine, sometimes quite good, but _this_ was new.

A wave of guilt suddenly washed over him. Hermione. What the hell was he doing? It was obvious that their relationship was broken, but it wasn't officially over yet. How could he be doing this to her? Ron wanted to pull away and leave, but for reasons he didn't understand, he stood there, and let the stranger finish him off. 

After the last drop had been sucked out of him, Ron hastily put on his pants and trousers and rushed out of the bar. He ran down Knockturn Alley to get as far away as possible. He had just turned a corner and entered Diagon Alley when he finally stopped. What had he done? If he had been uncertain about the status of his marriage when he had left the house, it was most certainly over now. How could he ever go home? Ron felt pain in his chest and couldn't breathe. He collapsed on the ground and threw up on the cobblestone.

"Are you okay there?"

Ron looked up and saw Ernie Macmillan standing over him.

"Is that you, Ron?" Ernie said and held out his hand. "Wow, I didn't think I would find you in a place like this. Come, let's get you home. You look like you could use some sleep."

"No," Ron mumbled. "Not home."

"Don't be ridiculous. You can't stay out here all night. Come on."

Ernie bent down and hoisted Ron to his feet. Ron felt like he was squeezed through a tight tube before they both fell down on a too familiar street.

"Here we are," said Ernie as he helped Ron up again. "So which of these brick houses is yours?"

"Not going home," Ron said and tried to turn away from Ernie, but the man had a firm grip on him and wouldn't let him go. 

"Nonsense," said Ernie. "I'll check the signs on the doors then."

"Fine, it's number 15, now let me go."

Ernie loosened his grip and now only helped him stand upright. "So what on earth are you doing out this late?"

"Went out for a drink," Ron muttered. 

"Alone?"

"Yeah, so what?" said Ron and stumbled towards the house he really didn't want to go into right now.

"Where? I didn't think anything apart from The Hanging Muggle was open, but I didn't see you in there," said Ernie.

Ron froze and looked at Ernie as the realisation dawned on both of them. Ron sagged to the ground and was sick again.

"Well, shit," said Ernie. "I didn't... Er, I better go." He Disapparated with a crack and Ron was left alone in the street. 

He didn't know how long he had been sitting on the cold ground before he heard someone call from across the street.

"Ron! Ron!"

Ron wanted to get up and get away, but Hermione was running towards him. She fell down on the ground next to him, crying. "I was so worried. Where were you? Are you okay?"

He didn't reply.

They walked back to the house as the sun rose and one of their neighbours got in his car to go to work. Hermione closed the door behind them and Ron went straight through to the sitting room and fell down on the sofa. Hermione followed and sat down next to him.

"Ron? I think we need to talk."

"Hermione, I - "

"Oh, Ron, I'm so sorry," Hermione interrupted and started crying again. "I wanted to tell you last night, but I just didn't know how to."

"Tell me what?" 

"You know, things haven't been quite right between us lately, and I didn't know how to break it to you, but I think it's time that you knew."

Was Hermione actually about to break up with him? Ron felt slightly relieved. Apparently he wasn't the only one thinking about it. 

Hermione smiled vaguely. "You're going to be a dad, Ron."

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what happened, but this ended up way more angsty than I had thought. And much longer than I had thought. Ron and Hermione, I apologise!


End file.
